Katlen "Katy" Psycopata
By Utter Noob for Twister Pendulum Katlen "Katy" Psycopata Gender-Female. Age-16. Weight-145 pounds. Height-6 feet. Race-Half human, half vampire. History-Katlen "Katy" Psycopata is a half human half vampire. She was born in the town of Poland in the Kingdom of Darkness. She is the daughter of a well respected vampire in the Army and of a slave human. When the Kingdom of Darkness was expanding their territory in 1261 D.F., Alucard was a commander and had brought countless territories to their knees taking their humans as slaves for the expanding vampire army. One of these slaves however, Alucard fell in love with and eventually they had a child, Katy. However, shortly after Katy was 8 years old, her mother died of cancer. Katy had turned to her father were she was educated on combat. However, she was despised in the military academy for being part human. She was bullied countless times and as a result suffers from an inferiority complex. When she was 12 her father died on the field of battle. The other Kingdom of Darkness generals took Katy in but they too fell on the battlefield as The White Kingdom and Red Kingdom combined could crush anything. When she was 13 The Kingdom of Darkness had fallen and all human slaves were freed. Vampires on the other hand, were exiled. This created a debate among those in power. Katy was half vampire so she could be banished however she was part royalty and due to tradition, must be spared. She was spared and then lived in White Kingdom for two more years before escaping during a rebellion. She now wanders the lands aimlessly, hated by her own people and all people, she has no choice but to survive on her own. She has a deep hatred for wolves, beowolves, werewolves, and most of all, velociraptors. She has never had any romance with any being and she is yet to have a single friend. Personality-She is shy but is more than willing to attack and defend herself whenever necessary. She suffers from an inferiority complex and prefers to follow rather than lead. She has a sense on honor and lacks much knowledge of these "jokes" in human society. Abilities-Being half vampire, her strength and speed are higher than a normal person but still lower than that of a regular vampire. She can withstand sunlight, holy items, garlic, and etc but is allergic to cats. She has the ability to see in the dark and communicate with non-carnivorous animals. She has also learned how to channel her chi into several attacks, each draining her life force causing her to restrict the use of these. Chi power listed are: Energy ball-A slow, medium damaging projectile. Low energy drain. Energy beam-A faster but weaker version of the energy ball. It is controlled in a beam. High energy drain. Energy shield-She creates a scutum shield out of chi. It has the toughness of diamond and has medium chi drain. Weapons-Her weapons she carries are: Celina o Weapon type: Vampire short bow o Weight 9 kg. o Made of "shadow" metal o The bow is remarkably useful for cutting due to being sharpened o Uses silver tipped arrows All black Weapon type: Katana Silver blade. Weapon type: expandable spear Default length-4 feet. Can be expanded from 4-9 feet. Blade is made of silver. Category:Fan Made Character